S.H.Figuarts
' S.H.Figuarts' (Also called Super Hero Figuarts) is a collection of posable figures produced by Bandai. These figures feature characters from various anime series and Tokusatsu shows created by Toei and other animation companies and were aired in TV Stations across Japan. Bandai did several S.H.Figuarts figures based on the characters from the Pretty Cure franchise. As of 2012, Bandai almost released all the S.H.Figuarts versions of the Pretty Cure characters, excluding Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Suite Pretty Cure♪. Some of them were featured in Bandai's Tamashii Website while some were released as Tamashii Nations Exclusives. Futari wa Pretty Cure Cure Black *Release Date: 27 November 2010 *Set Includes: **Cure Black Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x5 **Clasped Hands for Marble Screw **Stand shfblack1.jpg|Contents shfblack2.jpg|Cure Black shfblack3.jpg|Posed ShffutariwaPC.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure! Cures Cure White *Release Date: 27 November 2010 *Set Includes: **Cure White Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x5 **Stand shfwhite1.jpg|Contents shfwhite2.jpg|Posed ShffutariwaPC.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure! Cures Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Cure Black Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: 26 October 2011 *Set Includes: **Cure Black Figure **Changeable Expressions x4 **Changeable Hands x9 **Sparkle Bracelet **Mepple **Stand shfmhblack1.jpg|Box shfmhblack3.jpg|Contents shfmhblack4.jpg|Cure Black MH shfmhblack5.jpg|Mepple shfmhblack6.jpg|Posed Cure Black and Cure White (Max Heart) (2).jpg|Max Heart Cures Cure White Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: 26 October 2011 *Set Includes: **Cure White Figure **Changeable Expressions x4 **Changeable Hands x9 **Sparkle Bracelet **Mipple **Stand shfmhwhite1.jpg|Box shfmhwhite3.jpg|Contents shfmhwhite4.jpg|Cure White shfmhwhite5.jpg|Mipple shfmhwhite6.jpg|Posed Cure Black and Cure White (Max Heart) (2).jpg|Max Heart Cures Shiny Luminous Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: 2 November 2011 *Set Includes: **Shiny Luminous Figure **Changeable Expressions x4 **Changeable Hands x6 **Heartiel Baton (Heart) **Heartiel Baton (Baton) **Pollun **Lulun shfluminous1.jpg|Contents Shiny Luminous.PNG|Shiny Luminous shfluminous2.jpg|Pollun & Lulun shfluminous3.jpg|Posed Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Cure Dream *Release Date: 14 November 2009 *Set Includes: **Cure Dream Figure **Changeable Expressions x2 **Changeable Hands x5 **Crystal Fleuret shfdream1.jpg|Contents shfdream2.jpg|Cure Dream shfdream3.jpg|Posed Posed Cure Dream.PNG|Posed Cure Dream shfgogo.jpg|Gogo! Cures Cure Rouge *Release Date: 18 March 2010 *Set Includes: **Cure Rouge Figure **Changeable Expressions x2 **Changeable Hands x5 **Fire Fleuret shfrouge1.jpg|Box bandai_cure_rouge-mint04.jpg|Cure Rouge shfrouge3.jpg|Contents shfrouge4.jpg|Posed shfgogo.jpg|Gogo! Cures Cure Lemonade *Release Date: 19 December 2009 *Set Includes: **Cure Lemonade Figure **Changeable Expressions x2 **Changeable Hands x5 **Shining Fleuret shflemonade1.jpg|Contents shflemonade2.jpg|Cure Lemonade shflemonade3.jpg|Posed shfgogo.jpg|Gogo! Cures Cure Mint *Release Date: 18 March 2010 *Set Includes: **Cure Mint Figure **Changeable Expressions x2 **Changeable Hands x5 **Protect Fleuret Shfgogomint1.jpg|Box bandai_cure_rouge-mint05.jpg|Cure Mint shfgogomint3.jpg|Contents shfgogomint5.jpg|Posed shfgogo.jpg|Gogo! Cures Cure Aqua *Release Date: 19 December 2009 *Set Includes: **Cure Aqua Figure **Changeable Expressions x2 **Changeable Hands x5 **Tornado Fleuret shfaqua1.jpg|Contents shfaqua2.jpg|Cure Aqua shfaqua3.jpg|Posed shfgogo.jpg|Gogo! Cures Milky Rose Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: 26 August 2010 *Set Includes: **Milky Rose Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x6 **Milky Palette **Milky Mirror **Milky Mirror Fleuret **Stand **Changeable Expressions for Dream, Rouge, Lemonade, Mint & Aqua shfrose1.jpg|Box shfrose3.jpg|Contents shfrose4.jpg|Milky Rose shfrose5.jpg|Posed shfgogo.jpg|Gogo! Cures S.H Figuarts - Milky Rose.PNG|S.H Figuarts - Milky Rose Fresh Pretty Cure! Cure Peach *Release Date: 27 May 2010 *Set Includes: **Cure Peach Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x9 **Peach Rod **Stand shfpeach1.jpg|Contents shfpeach2.jpg|Cure Peach shfpeach4.jpg|Posed shffresh.jpg|Fresh! Cures Cure Berry *Release Date: 29 July 2010 *Set Includes: **Cure Berry Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x14 **Berry Sword **Stand shfberry1.jpg|Contents shfberry2.jpg|Cure Berry shfberry4.jpg|Posed shffresh.jpg|Fresh! Cures Cure Pine *Release Date: 26 June 2010 *Set Includes: **Cure Pine Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x11 **Pine Flute **Stand shfpine1.jpg|Contents shfpine2.jpg|Cure Pine shfpine4.jpg|Posed shffresh.jpg|Fresh! Cures Cure Passion *Release Date: 25 September 2010 *Set Includes: **Cure Passion Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x10 **Passion Harp **Stand shfpassion1.jpg|Contents shfpassion2.jpg|Cure Passion shfpassion4.jpg|Posed shffresh.jpg|Fresh! Cures Eas *Release Date: 20 March 2010 *Set Includes: **Eas Figure **Changeable Expressions x2 **Changeable Hands x5 **Effect Part **Nakisakebe Card **Rings shfeas2.jpg|Contents shfeas1.jpg|Eas shfeas3.jpg|Posed Cure Angel Peach Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: December 2010 *Set Includes: **Cure Angel Peach Figure **Changeable Expression x4 **Changeable Hands x11 **Cure Stick **Wing **Stand peachangel.jpg|Cure Angel (Peach) Box DSCF2656-1.jpg|Contents Bandai shf cure angle peach01.jpg|Cure Angel Peach 20110107130448.jpg|Pose DSCF2690-1.jpg|Power Up! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cure Blossom *Release Date: 19 March 2011 *Set Includes: **Cure Blossom Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x9 **Heart Perfume **Blossom Tact **Chypre **Stand shfblossom1.jpg|Box Front shfblossom2.jpg|Box Back shfblossom3.jpg|Contents shfblossom4.jpg|Cure Blossom shfblossom5.jpg|Chypre shfblossom6.jpg|Posed Shfheartcatch.jpg|Heartcatch! Cures bandai_shf_coupe-sama09.jpg Cure Marine *Release Date: 19 March 2011 *Set Includes: **Cure Marine Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x10 **Heart Perfume **Marine Tact **Coffret **Stand shfmarine1.jpg|Box Front shfmarine2.jpg|Box Back shfmarine3.jpg|Contents shfmarine4.jpg|Cure Marine shfmarine5.jpg|Coffret shfmarine6.jpg|Posed Shfheartcatch.jpg|Heartcatch! Cures Bandai shf coupe-sama09.jpg Cure Sunshine *Release Date: 11 June 2011 *Set Includes: **Cure Sunshine Figure **Changeable Expressions x3 **Changeable Hands x10 **Shiny Perfume **Shiny Tambourine **Potpourri **Stand SHsunshine.jpg|Box shfsunshine1.jpg|Contents shfsunshine2.jpg|Cure Sunshine shfsunshine3.jpg|Potpourri shfsunshine4.jpg|Posed Shfheartcatch.jpg|Heartcatch! Cures Bandai shf coupe-sama09.jpg Cure Moonlight *Release Date: 6 August 2011 *Set Includes: **Cure Moonlight Figure **Changeable Expressions x4 **Changeable Hands x12 **Heart Pot **Moon Tact **Cologne **Stand shfmoonlight1.jpg|Box Front shfmoonlight2.jpg|Box Back shfmoonlight3.jpg|Contents shfmoonlight4.jpg|Cure Moonlight shfmoonlight5.jpg|Cologne shfmoonlight6.jpg|Posed Shfheartcatch.jpg|Heartcatch! Cures Bandai shf coupe-sama09.jpg Dark Cure Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: 24 December 2011 *Set Includes: **Dark Cure Figure **Changeable Expressions x4 **Changeable Hands x7 **Dark Tact **Wing x2 **Stand shfdarkcure1.jpg|Box Front shfdarkcure2.jpg|Box Back shfdarkcure3.jpg|Contents shfdarkcure4.jpg|Dark Cure shfdarkcure5.jpg|Posed Dark_Precure-S.H.Figurearts.jpg|Dark Cure holding her Dark Tact Cure Blossom Super Silhouette Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: September 2012 *Set Includes: **Cure Blossom Super Silhouette Figure **Changeable Expressions x4 **Changeable Hands x7 **Hands for Heartcatch Orchestra **Effect Parts **Blossom Tact **Heartcatch Mirage **Fairy Cloak **Stand superblossom2.jpg|Cure Blossom Super Silhouette superblossom.jpg|Pose blossom.tact.jpg|With Blossom Tact mirage.blossom.jpg|The Heatcatch Mirage bandai_shf_cure_cure_blossom01.jpg|Cure Marine Super Silhouette, Master Coupe and Cure Blossom Super Silhouette Bandai shf cure sunny02.jpg|Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette! Cure Marine Super Silhouette Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: September 2012 *Set Includes: **Cure Marine Super Silhouette Figure **Changeable Expressions x4 **Changeable Hands x7 **Hands for Heartcatch Orchestra **Effect Parts **Marine Tact **Fairy Cloak **Stand supermarine.jpg|Cure Marine Super Silhouette supermarine2.jpg|Pose marine.tact.jpg|With Marine Tact Bandai shf cure cure blossom01.jpg|Cure Marine Super Silhouette, Master Coupe and Cure Blossom Super Silhouette Bandai shf cure sunny02.jpg|Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette! Cure Sunshine Super Silhouette Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: December 2012 *Set Includes: **Cure Sunshine Super Silhouette Figure **Changeable Expressions x4 **Changeable Hands x7 **Hands for Heartcatch Orchestra **Effect Parts **Shiny Tambourine **Fairy Cloak **Stand bandai_shf_cure_sunny05.jpg|Cure Sunshine Super Silhouette bandai_shf_cure_sunny04.jpg|Pose bandai_shf_cure_sunny06.jpg|With Shiny Tambourine bandai_shf_cure_sunny02.jpg|Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette! Cure Moonlight Super Silhouette Tamashii Nations Exclusive *Release Date: April 2013 *Set Includes: **Cure Moonlight Super Silhouette **Changeable Expressions x5 **Changeable Hands x5 **Hands for Heartcatch Orchestra **Effect Parts **Moon Tact **Fairy Cloak **Stand Bandai shf cure sunny02.jpg|Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette! 602647_369261663162386_1648251942_n.jpg|Cure Moonlight Super Silhouette S.H Figuarts Cure Moonlight Super Silhouette 3.jpg S.H Figuarts Cure Moonlight Super Silhouette 1.jpg Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Peace *Release Date: TBA CurePeace.jpg|Cure Peace previewed External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Anime News Network's review of the Cure White and Cure Black figures Category:Toys Category:Merchandise Category:Gallery